


Sending Luck

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Ladybug!Nino, Miraculous Holder!Nino
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marinette had magical earrings with a weird creature living in them. Okay, cool he could live with that. She'd decided he'd be a good person to take care of them? Nope, no, he did not sign up for this. Take him home, Now.





	Sending Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sending luck and wishes  
> All wrapped up in a hug  
> Good things should come your way  
> With this tiny ladybug.  
> ~Author Unknown

She shook herself out of her thoughts, flushing when she realized that Nino had had to nudge her in order to get her attention. She turned her eyes away from where Adrien was darting around his opponent, parrying when he needed to, towards the boy. Marinette grinned leaning towards him, “He’s really good.” She whispered.

He laughed, “Yep, you don’t have to be so quiet though. We’re pretty high up, it’d be hard for them to hear us.” The them he was referring to was the five or six pairs in white uniforms that were facing off against each other, the metallic clink filling the air constantly. She turned her gaze back to where Adrien was just in time to see him knock the foil out of his opponent’s hand. She clapped, Nino looking up from what he was doing on his phone to join her.

Adrien looked towards them, giving a smile and a wave before turning towards another one of his teammates that had approached.

“Alya says she’ll be by later and wants to know if you want caramels.” He said quietly, amusement in his voice, “Apparently you aren’t answering your phone.”

She winced, giving him a strained smile. She’d left her phone in her purse with Tikki who had been up late last night with her. She’d likely needed to sleep and flipped off her phone when it kept waking her up. Nino grinned and she let her smile turn real, “I’d love if she brought some.”

Nino turned back to his phone, typing in the message only for it to beep again quickly. She turned away at his love-sick smile, her eyes being drawn to the boy who’d just lost the match.

She gasped when her vision flashed, turning shades of grey for a moment the boy lit up with spots. She narrowed her eyes as her vision turned back to normal, leaning forward and keeping an eye on the boy. He’d reached his bag, setting his foil inside and pulling out a second one.

She nudged Nino as the boy approached Adrien again, “Why do they switch foils between matches?”

He looked up with furrowed eyebrows, tilting his cap up to get a better view, “What? They don’t do that.”

She frowned, turning back to the boy. Everyone else was either enthralled in watching the competitors or focusing on their own fights. The person Adrien was talking to made a motion behind his back, the model gesturing as he continued the conversation, the boy stalked forward, light gleaming off of the sharp tip.

Marinette stood, Nino following suit without a word. His phone clacked as it fell on the bench and she briefly took note of the people behind her telling them to sit down. “Where’s the Gorilla?” Nino asked, scanning the benches for the missing bodyguard.

She stepped down onto the next bench, feeling gravity pulling her down faster as if it was begging her to hurry. Light footfalls behind her let her know that Nino had made it to the stairs and was following at a quick speed. Her eyes narrowed as she took in the lady on her phone in front of her, bunching the muscles in her legs before leaping.

She cleared the lady easily, hitting the bench hard and feeling her ankles protest.

“Adrien!” Nino yelled as she hit the flat ground, pounding her feet against the boards. The boy had noticed them now, rushing towards Adrien with the sword tip shining in the artificial light. “Move!”

She felt like she could see every thought that went through his head as he turned and green eyes widened at the sight. Every muscle tensed as he prepared to dodge.

He never got the chance.

There was a gasp as metal sliced into skin, someone screamed and suddenly there was panic. They stared into each other’s eyes as all warmth seemed to seep away. Hands grappled with the other’s shoulders, putting a distance between them so that the other wouldn’t feel the bite while at the same time impaling deeper.

It was something that she’d seen so many times when Chat jumped in front of her. Now it was like she was seeing it through someone else’s eyes.

Even through the foil Adrien could see the boy’s eyes narrow as he took in the scene. The motion was far too smooth for what the agony it caused, as he ripped the foil out.

Their attacker raised the sword again, deep red catching in the light as he drew back his arm.

The sword skittered away from him across the floor, stopping at the feet of M D’argencourt whose face paled as he took in the situation.

The Gorilla had finally arrived, but too late to stop the damage.

Marinette let out a strangled gasp, fingertips gripping the white fabric of Adrien’s suit. She could see red spreading through the fabric far too quickly for it to be a slight wound.

Nino reached their sides just as she collapsed, helping Adrien in keeping her from hitting the ground. He immediately set about arranging the girl so that she was on her side in an attempt to keep her lungs from filling while Adrien unzipped his stained uniform. With what seemed like ease he ripped the top, passing part to Nino and using the rest to press to her front.

Her white shirt was already stained red and the fabric he held to the wound quickly followed suit.

Blue eyes stared back up at him, tears gathered in her eyes and streaking down without her taking any notice of them. He stared back, a choked sob escaping his throat.

“Y-you’re gonna be okay Princess. Just gotta keep your eyes open.”

Her eyebrows furrowed before she nodded.

“Yeah, MariBear. We haven’t been in an ambulance since école, you don’t wanna miss that.”

She laughed along with Nino’s awkward chuckle before coughing. A wince took over her face as she calmed, her eyes closing for a second before flickering open.

“Can you-”

“112’s already been called.” Nino answered shifting so that he kept pressure on the entrance wound. Adrien nodded, moving his hands around to free one so that he could grip the hand that Marinette had limp near her stomach. Immediately she squeezed back before keeping her grip tight.

Nino kept an eye on the door and an ear out when M. Raincomprix arrived, immediately being met by the fencing instructor. He could hear the gasp when his eyes slid over to see Marinette, immediately nodding and going to relieve Gorilla from babysitting the attempted murderer.

They waited, talking with Marinette about anything and everything they could think of, inlaying the conversation with comments about how much they loved her. She paused in the middle of describing a pet she’d had when she was little when the Gorilla approached, setting his hand on Adrien’s shoulder and intoning lowly about how it was necessary that he get to somewhere less open.

His eyes flew open and he shook his head, “No, please.” Ignoring the request the Gorilla pulled him up and away, “No! No! Marinette! Marinette!”

Nino clenched his teeth, wishing that he could do something, all he could do though was move to her front so that he has a better position to apply pressure to the wound.

“Princess! Marinette!” Adrien made a noise that seemed far less human than anything he’d heard and more like the yowling of an angry cat as the Gorilla picked him up and manually carried him out.

Her breathing was slow and shaky as she stared ahead with glassy eyes, seeming as if she hadn’t heard him at all. He wasn’t sure whether to be worried or grateful.

“Marinette?” He asked quietly, nearly flinching when her eyes honed in on him. There was something ancient about them as they cleared, it reminded him of how shows would portray a snake hypnotizing a mouse, there was something old in them that drew him in.

“Earrings.” She whispered and he leaned down.

“What?”

“They’re coming. Take my earrings.”

“What! Marinette I can’t just- Mon Dieu!” He swore when she reached up herself with a shaky hand, immediately reaching up to do it himself. Fine, if she was going to be stubborn he’d take them.

She seemed smaller when he had the earrings in his hand, a little paler and weaker. Yet there was still a smile directed at him as the sound of pounding footsteps echoed through the room, nearly drowning out her words.

“Keep ‘em safe.”

The paramedics shuffled him away and pulled her onto a gurney. She smiled at him one last time, blue eyes looking so deep he could drown in them, then they were closed and she was gone.

He moved without speaking, standing from the spot on the floor he’d been pushed away to. He wiped his hands on his pants, wincing at the blood on the earrings. They pricked his hand when he clenched his fist and walked towards the door.

“We’ll need to speak with you later.” An officer stopped him at the door to inform him, “Do you go to school here?”

He nodded and the woman gave him a smile, “Alright. We’ll be in touch. Can I get your name?”

“Nino Lahiffe.” He said before walking out, knowing he was being rash while not particularly caring. He ignored the sympathetic look on her face as he pushed the door open.

The metro was louder than he remembered, but time seemed to pass quickly. The apartment was still dark when he walked outside and he didn’t bother turning lights on until he reached his room, the light seeming bright and sudden.

“’Keep ‘em safe’ she said,” He complained, opening his fist to look at the pieces of jewelry. He scowled at them while they sat innocently, red with small black spots. They were warm to his touch, as if the kindness and love that made up Marinette had rubbed off, or had been absorbed.

Was that it? Like one of those stories they’d used to read about someone who kept their heart in a bottle to protect it? He felt a shiver running through him at the thought, tempted to stick them in a drawer and ignore them until she woke up.

Magic wasn’t uncommon, though before the incident with Stoneheart it was easy for those without it to pretend that it didn’t exist. He wouldn’t be surprised if Marinette’s family had some sort of magic in their blood.

He could distantly remember making little crafts with her and her mom when they were little, sparks flying off when Sabine handled them. She’d tell him to be careful every time he made one, though he couldn’t remember why.

Maybe it was one of those, or magic that let them work?

He sighed, sitting down at his desk chair and trying to will his headache away. She’d been serious, eyes trying to convey a story that he couldn’t understand. It was like being given a puzzle and told to solve it without a box and only a vague description of what a puzzle was.

Nino huffed, setting the earrings down and staring at them, relishing in the coolness of the wood soaking into his cheek and arms.

She’d trusted him to deliver and he had to make her last words matter.

He sucked in a breath, shooting up in his seat. No, not last words. She’d be fine. He’d head to her house and mess up on making cookies, she’d smile and he’d laugh. Marinette would win over her mystery crush and they’d go on double dates together.

But if she didn’t…

The thought came unbidden but it was the thought he needed to open his eyes and pick up the earrings. They almost seemed to hum in his palms. Keep ‘em safe. For now he’d assume she meant the earrings, and considering she wore them everyday a safe was nowhere near what she was thinking.

He gave a huff as a plan for what to do solidified in his mind, the earrings seeming to warm at his thought.

He grabbed his wallet and stuffed it in his pocket before heading back out and locking the apartment as he searched for the closest jeweler.

They were magic, or at least he was sure that they were. As far as he knew a cold safe would damage them, he’d just have to try to replicate the way he’d seen Marinette have them.

… Two hours was enough time, right?

 

Nothing.

All he had to show for his attempt was throbbing ears and a thinner wallet. They felt red and raw and he scowled.

The first trickles of doubt tried to flow in. Why was he so sure that the earrings were magic? And even if they were why would they work for him?

Nino reached up to take them off, prepared to visit Marinette at the hospital as soon as she woke and get more detail on what she meant.

“Wait!”

He jumped, the man next to him giving him the evil eye and scooting away. He ignored him and looked around for the woman who’d yelled. All of the windows were closed and there was no one in the car whose expression matched the panic he’d heard and no one else seemed to notice.

He gripped the seat and leaned back.

It was official, he was going crazy. He was either hearing things… or the earrings had spoken.

 

The apartment was still dark when he got home, this time when he closed the door he kept his lights off, opening his eyes to see the light pollution from all the buildings around soaking in through his curtains.

“Hello?” He asked quietly as he leaned against the door. Everything stayed dark for a moment before a light pink glow seemed to flow out of the earrings in two lines. They floated until they were directly in his vision, spinning gently and slowly to create a ball of bright pink light.

A hand raised to touch it before he realized what he was doing, yanking it back just as the ball faded. In its place was a small pink creature with black spots. He gasped, pressing against the door. The creature was tiny, smaller than his hand and looking like they could comfortably fit in a shoe. A light ethereal glow that was less than before but still plenty seemed to drift off the creature.

At his gasp their head shot up, deep blue eyes widening as they took him in. They looked around the room, expression steadily becoming more worried.

“What are you?!” He yelped, trying to sink back into the word of the door.

The creature gasped, flying back slightly, “Nino! Where’s Marinette?”

Nope, no, forget it and take a step back, he was not prepared to handle this.

The earrings were magical, there was a creature that lived in them that was magical and somehow tied to Marinette. For all he knew she’d befriended a fae or this was her familiar and they had no clue what had happened to her.

His vision blurred and he took off the glasses to scrub at the water that had started to gather in his eyes, he dropped his glasses and slid down, burying his face in his hands.

A light weight landed on his knee and he looked up to see the small creature patting his knee while they sat on it. Their little paw didn’t even make a dent in his jeans and he couldn’t help but give a small smile.

They smiled back, “It’s alright Nino. Everything will turn out alright.”

“W-what are you?” He choked out, voice feeling hoarse already.

The creature hummed, floating up to his face and studying him. He couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable with their attention, it was like all of his secrets were laid bare for her to sort through. She was shifting all of the files with the label around on her desk, taking them out of their piles and studying them intensely before laying the piles back just as they were. Whatever she found she seemed to be satisfied with, as she floated back down to rest on Nino’s knee.

“I am the Kwami of Creation, Marinette has given me to you until she can return.”

He coughed and she giggled, a high tinkling noise that he could remember hearing in class sometimes now that he thought about it, “A what?”

“The Kwami of Creation.” She repeated gently, “I am one of the most powerful Kwamis to exist in this time. I give my holder my powers so that we may protect what is theirs and what is mine.”

“Mari… is your holder?”

“Yep!” She floated up with a twirl, “I’m Tikki, and it seems like Marinette has made you my temporary holder.” She drifted back down until they were eyelevel, “Can you tell me what happened?”

He sucked in a breath, the memory jumping up with vigor. The nod was slow and cautious and Tikki’s glow dimmed slightly as her eyebrows drew together, “We were watching Adrien fence, you know him right?” She giggled, lighting up a little as she nodded.

“Oh, I don’t think she’d let me forget him.”

“O…kay… he’d just won the match and wasn’t paying attention. The other guy grabbed a sword with a, you know, actual point on it. She noticed first and we ran down.” The scene played in HD in his mind. She stood after he’d mentioned the Gorilla, running down the stairs like Hawkmoth himself was on her tail. He’d followed the best he could, keeping his focus on Adrien. The best they could do would be to get him out of the way before drawing attention to the guy, have more people there before he could get attacked.

That plan was tossed out of action when he noticed Marinette. They started running at about the same time and he’d called out for Adrien to move.

By the time his mind had processed the command Marinette was in his arms and there was a sword jutting out of her back.

He’d stumbled at the base of the stairs as the crowd realized what was going on. A few people had brought up their cell phones and were talking to the emergency services right then. Most of them had raced out of the room in a stampede. The stairs were the most sought after method and he’d been pushed around quite a few times.

The Gorilla must have been outside the gym, because once the stampede had made it out the doors he’d come barreling through.

He made it to Marinette when she started to fall, the warmth that was soaking in to her clothes and his skin feeling like too much even as he tried to stay calm.

“-o?” He was shaken out of the memory by Tikki. Her eyes were sorrowful, a deep blue that seemed as ancient as Marinette’s had. “You can wait until later to tell me, if you’d like. But considering that she was desperate enough to pick a temporary holder and in public I think you will be asked to tell what happened many times.”

He nodded, sucking in a breath and working past the lump in his throat, “He tried to stab Adrien. She got there in time to save him, but she was stabbed in his place.”

She closed her eyes and nodded, “Thank you for telling me.” The tiny creature floated away, drifting to the center of his room.

He shoved the surge of disgust at her apathetic answer away, collecting his glasses and standing as well, “Am I temporary as in like… a Kwami sitter or…”

She giggled, twirling to face him again, “No, it’s a bit more involved than that. I suppose I didn’t explain very well. Nino, I am Tikki, the magic behind Ladybug’s powers.”


End file.
